Maekami
Maekami (前紙) is one of the supporting characters in Obsolete Dream. He is a bartender and seems to know everyone. Appearance Maekami has straight short white hair and gray paper taped over his face. Under it, he is shown to have blue eyes. He also has fair skin and black nails. He wears a formal white shirt, black vest and long pants. His horns are black and the left one has what seems to be white tape probably holding a broken part of his horn to the rest of it, same goes for his tail. In images seeming to be him in the past, he has long hair tied back in a ponytail. Personality Not much is known about his personality, though in the artworks he's been featured in, he can be rather quiet and calm, oftentimes violent too. He doesn't get mad easily, but if you keep touching his tail, he'll get very angry.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/126359230812/yanako-is-dead-20150202 Background Maekami used to work under Lil with Anten and Daimonji. He didn't like Roc at all. At one point in the past, Maekami had his horn and tail damaged by Hanten and holds Anten responsible for it.3 Appearances Minor * Obsolete Dream ''- Supporting character ''Cameo *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Seen in a bonus room episode where the setting was in his bar. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast Envi Envi is Maekami's colleague. Kurotsuno Kurotsuno is one of Maekami's customers. Hanten Hanten is one of Maekami's customers. They seem to have a rough history as there are several images in which Hanten is harassing him. One shows Hanten ripping off his mask and smashing a pie in his face, one has Maekami hiding from her with a wounded arm while Hanten is scanning in the background with a bloody knife, and another with Maekami stabbing her hand while she threatens him with a scythe. In chapter 8 of Obsolete Dream Anten mentions Hanten as being the one to damage Maekami's horn and tail, though Maekami blames him for it. Sullivan Sullivan is one of Maekami's customers. Gyakuten Gyakuten is one of Maekami's customers. Anten Anten was Maekami's former comrade. He shows a great distaste for him and blames him for what happened to his horn and tail. Other Characters Lil Lil was Maekami's former boss. Daimonji Daimonji was Maekami's former comrade, he worries about him and wishes to tear apart the angel that hurt Daimonji in the past. Roc Hijohshiki Maekami dislikes Roc. Not much else is known about their relationship with each other. Tsurugigozen Maekami wishes to tear him apart for what he did to Daimonji. Gallery *''Visit Maekami/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Trivia * His name in Japanese means "Before paper", in reference to his mask. ** His name is also a pun on 前神, “Before God”. * Nobody has seen his face before. * He also wields a dagger. * He is an expert knife-thrower. * He used to be a drunkard, but likes to pretend that it never happened. * According to his character info, he smells of coffee. * The only known physical appearance of Maekami is that he has blue eyes. This can be proved with his appearances with Lil, Anten, and Daimonji. * He hates wasabi. Quotes * References Navigation Category:Demon Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pitch Black World Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea